


Before you go, I love you

by Anonymous



Series: Past Lives [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Who Killed Markiplier?, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slurs, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Damien's boyfriend comes home early.





	Before you go, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> For context, the reader is a bassist. Also this takes place in 60s/70s. I tried keeping it kinda vague, tho.
> 
> Also, if you want to switch out ______ for your actual name and your a chrome user, here's a link to a chrome add-on.
> 
> https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli

"You're home early." Damien mumbled under his thick comforter, not bothering to look at his boyfriend.

"Or late."

"Or late." Damien reaffirmed with a chuckle.

Technically, both were right. ______ was home several _weeks_ before he was supposed to be, but at this hour you could hardly consider him early.

"Come to bed, ______," The mayor whined, "come to bed and touch me."

He could question ______ on why he's early **tomorrow**. And ______ could pick on him for his unintentionally naughty pleads **tomorrow**. They can talk **tomorrow**. Right now, they just wanted to hold each other for the first time in months.

* * *

As much as ______ disagrees and **is** wrong, breakfast is an important start to any day. Damien grumbles to himself about it as he makes his way to the kitchen.

He pulled two bowls and a cereal box from the cupboards, and grabbed two spoons from the silverware drawer. Then he assembled his breakfast, putting the cereal in the bowl **first**, then getting out the milk, y'know the right way to make cereal.

______ never did it that way. He put the milk in first and Damien **knows** he does it just to get under his skin. And he was absolutely right.

"Morning, Dames." Speak of the devil. Damien tilted his head to meet the bassist's kiss.

Damien was always the first to wake up, or rather to physically get up, at least. He had to be. Unlike his musician boyfriend, Damien had a routine, some structure to his day. And a day job.

Although, physically getting up was never easy when the bassist was home. From ______'s pleads for him to stay in bed to his dirty bargains in the morning, it always felt impossible for Damien to say 'no', and yet he always did _eventually_.

He did miss being a tease and feeling sexy, and being wanted sexually. He also missed being held and touched. He missed ______'s pressing lingering kisses to his forehead every morning before work. And the quick pecks he'd lay on Damien's knuckles after making a promise.

Damien even missed sneaking around. In all honesty, hiding their relationship is much easier when ______ went on tour, but was losing his boyfriend for months and months on end worth it?

Damien didn't think so.

The stress, the risk of getting caught, the guilt of not telling his friends, or even his dear sister. It was all exhilarating

"I think I want to come out," the mayor mumbled into chaste kisses before pulling away to continue, "to my friends, I mean. Or maybe just Celine."

"Oh, good morning, my wonderful lovely boyfriend I haven't seen in forever," sarcasm practically dripped from the musicians lips. "Would you like some coffee before I throw some big important shit at you?"

______ walked over to the coffee pot, dramatically continuing his pretend conversation, "y'know what, Dames, sure. I'd love some, _thanks_."

"I realize this probably isn't great timing," Damien started, pulling himself up to sit on the counter, "but, I've been thinking about it. I was thinking I could maybe tell them tomorr-"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Please hear me out. Mark is having somewhat of a get together at his home. William and the DA will be there as well. I could, just, y'know, casually say, uh... something," Damien trailed off when he looked up from his cereal to see the look on ______'s face.

It was a specific look. A failing smile with knitted 'brows. The one that said, 'I don't want to say no, but this won't end well'. He'd seen it all too often on Celine when they were younger. He'd come up with some adventure or other and she never really had the heart to say no when they were kids, so she didn't.

It didn't look good on her, and he wasn't a fan of it on ______ either.

"You think it's a bad idea." The mayor sighed and set his bowl aside.

"It's not that, it's just, what if your friends don't react well?"

"Your friends don't care... mostly," Damien knew he couldn't come out publicly, not in his lifetime, at least. But what's the harm in telling _just_ his friends?

He'd met ______'s friends and was introduced as his boyfriend, he wanted to be able to do the same.

"My friends are mostly musicians and hippies," ______ slotted himself in-between Damien's legs, resting his hands on the other's waist, "they're usually high and most of them are probably fags too, Damien."

"Language." Damien put this head down and murmured.

The bassist gave the other a chaste kiss, then mumbled a quick apology on the other's lips.

"What about, maybe, just Celine?" His voice sounded so small. "You don't choose who you love, she of all people has to understand that."

"Alright."

* * *

They had a plan.  
  
Damien called and invited Celine over for dinner early _next_ week, where he could introduce her to ______ and (hopefully) come out.  
  
Tomorrow, when he goes to Mark's, he won't say anything. And until then, they'd cuddle and fuck like rabbits. They haven't seen each other in months and they have one whole day together to make up for it before Damien has to go do other shit. So they'd make the most of their entire **day** together, starting on the counter. Damien was already there.  
  
If both of them weren't as horny and touch starved as they were, Damien accidentally shoving his hand in his cereal would've been a total mood killer. Instead, he just wiped it on his shirt, using it as motivation to strip completely.  
  
And sure, maybe Damien was way more sexually aggressive than usual, like when he pushed ______ onto the kitchen floor to ride him. And, yeah, he was fucking dominating that kiss, growling commands like "touch me" and grabbing his lovers hands to put them on his own body. But he definitely _wasn't_ desperate to touched.

Just like he wasn't desperate after they finally made it to couch and he asked for head. Or thirty minutes later, after he'd had ______'s dick down his throat, and was pleading for more.

And that was just the start to annual grand ol' "welcome back" fuck fest around the apartment. It was always a pleasant welcome home, in ______'s opinion.

It wasn't before too long the couple got antsy and started their fuck-fest back up. They fucked against a wall, on the bathroom sink, in the shower, against the wall again, and then had several more lazy shags when they eventually made it to their bed.

* * *

By evening the pair _finally_ settled down. Damien basically star-fished over ______, who laid on his back and attempted to loosely hold the man on top of him.

They were sweaty messes, and their shower from earlier helped none.

"We never talked about why you're home early." Eventually, Damien had effectively pushed his face into ______'s neck, while continuing to take up as much physical space on ______ and the bed as possible.

"Just, yknow, fuckheads being fuckheads." Ah, the aforementioned fuckheads. A not-so-kindly nicknamed group of musician "friends" of ______'s. The last time Damien heard about them, ______ was home early with a black eye.

______ avoids them usually. Although, avoiding people you work with isn't always possible.

"Was there a fight?"

"No, god no," the bassist hesitated a moment, "well, kinda, I guess. The fuckheads were off getting drunk and talking shit. Eventually, Frank got them all ranting about how queers and fairies are ruining music."

Damien propped himself up as best he could in his position to look at his boyfriend while he talks.

"Jonesy overheard them. I guess they said something that really set 'im off, or maybe he was just sick of their bitching. Jonesy tried to argue, at some point it got physical. Frank assumed I sent Jonesy or some shit, I guess. The best part is I wasn't anywhere near than, only found it shit after the fact."

"How is that the best part?"

"Just kinda funny how stupid it is, I guess."

"Yeah, guess so."

* * *

Damien didn't want to get up. He didn't really want to leave the apartment, much less their bed. He'd rather stay in the mess of tangled limbs he found himself in when he woke up. 

Damien didn't want to get up. He didn't really want to leave the apartment, much less their bed. He'd rather stay in the mess of tangled limbs he found himself in when he woke up.

Why couldn't he just lay here? Why couldn't he just admire his beautiful boyfriend while he slept? What's stopped him?

Does he _really_ have to go?

Probably not. Damien could skip his friend's get-together. He could go by in a few days, say he was sick and he didn't want everyone else feeling as miserable as he did. He could, but he'd be a lie.

Of course it would. He just wants to stay home with his lover. But, he couldn't do that. He couldn't lie to a friend.

So, Damien begrudgingly rolled himself out of bed to get dressed.

"For a guy who's about to go see his friends, you're awfully pouty." ______ mumbled from under the covers. Just like Damien had when he came home.

"I know, it's just I've been eating my heart out, waiting for you to come home and now you're here, and I have to go away."

"You don't need to be so dramatic, dear. You'll be back tomorrow." The bassist pushed the covers off himself as he spoke.

"I know that too. It just feels like..." Damien trailed off.

______ pulled him into a hug. "Hey, you're having a fun guys night-"

"Yesterday, we had a fun guys night." He could feel Damien smirking into his chest.

"A less-sexy, fun guys night, and then we spend as much of our time together as possible. We'll have lunch with your sister, do couple shit, whatever you want. _After_ you get back. It's just one night."

"Ok." He was still pouty, and probably would be until he got to Mark's. But he felt a little better.

"One more thing before you go," He pressed one last kiss to Damien's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If I used your name, I'm sorry. I just used the first ones that came to mind.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
